The present invention relates to an optical component and a method for making the same.
Known methods for making an optical component, and in particular a light emitting diode (LED) for use with an optical connector, typically comprise the steps of overmolding the LED in a multipart mold, with the mold forming the component housing. The housing includes a coupling portion for connecting an optical waveguide. A transparent resin is preferably used to overmold the component. Prior to the overmolding operation, an opening, or so-called optical window, must be closed in the mold. In the known molds, the closing is accomplished by an integrally molded closure plug that is broken off at a predetermined breaking edge after the molding operation.
In the region of the optical window, it is necessary to have a highly accurate resin surface since light emitted by the LED or optical component during subsequent operation is coupled to the optical waveguide through the optical window. It is desirable to minimize losses through the optical window and therefore it is necessary to have a defect free surface on the optical window.
In case of the known, integrally molded closure plug, the surface forming this optical window is located inside the mold and thus is quite difficult to manufacture and control. This results in inevitable irregularities on this surface and an imperfect optical window surface, which greatly reduce device yield in such a process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and device for making optical components, without rejects, wherein the surface of an optical window at the optical component is formed as exact and defect free as possible.
Accordingly, the method of making an optical component having a molded body of a transparent moldable material, with the molded body being formed in a mold having an opening for introducing a carrier of an optical transducer, and the mold having a coupling portion for a mating assembly comprises the steps of introducing a closure member into the coupling portion; filling the moldable material into the mold; introducing the carrier through the opening into the mold and aligning the carrier in relation to the mold by means of at least one positioning means; curing the moldable material; and removing the closure member.
A device according to the invention is a mold for making an optical component comprising a molded body of a transparent moldable material, the molded body being molded in the mold having an opening for introducing a carrier of an optical transducer, the mold also having a coupling portion for a mating assembly, and a closure member for closing an opening in the coupling portion of the mold.